


Enjoying Shore Leave

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kirk, Community: homebrewbingo, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones enjoy celebrating their anniversary while on Shore leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/gifts).



> Ty Drivven Wrinth for being my wonderful Beta. Written for Abigail89's prompt: Lazy, unhurried sex and my Homebrew Bingo square 'Climax'

It was their third day on shore leave, something that they rarely had the opportunity to enjoy. They had not packed anything more than a spare uniform, a tricorder, all the medical supplies from the Enterprise (and Jim was clearly exaggerating that a bit, but not by much), and a gallon or so of lube.

All meals were eaten away from the crew in their room. Showers and baths were taken together. The few hours they slept was always in each other's arms. It was, in McCoy's opinion, the perfect way to celebrate their second year anniversary of being a couple.

Leonard watched his lover standing at the window, observing the people below without any concern nor embarrassment at his own nudity. Not that it mattered to Leonard, Jim was a beautiful sight fully clothed or, as he was now, nude.

He walked up behind his lover, wrapped his arms around Jim's chest, and kissed the back of his neck. "See anything interesting?"

Jim laughed lowly turning around in his lover's grasp. "Not really, but I certainly feel something interesting. Something you want to share with the rest of the class Bones?"

"Definitely not with the class, I would love to share it with you though. Would you like that Jim? Think you could handle another round so early in the morning?" Leonard whispered in Jim's ear.

"Fuck yeah. Come on old man; right here, right now. Fuck me hard and fast," Jim demanded as he kissed his lover's neck and mouth.

Leonard moaned and pulled away from Jim. It was hard, but he was sure that what he had planned would be worth it. "Come here," he whispered as he slowly made his way to the bed in their hotel room.

"This is not you fucking me hard Bones. What are you up to?" Jim suspiciously questioned his lover even as he followed.

Bones paused when he felt the bed bump against his thighs and waited until Jim got within reach. The younger man squeaked (an extremely manly squeak, thank you very much) as he grabbed Jim's wrists and tossed him on the bed. "No fucking. I'm going to make love to you; sweet, slow, and tender love. I will have you begging me for more and I'll just keep loving you until my love is embedded in the very marrow of your bones."

"Shit, fuck yeah. Want it Bones. Please," Jim begged as he spread his legs in invitation.

Leonard started at the ankle, giving slow open mouthed kisses on one ankle and then the other. Running his fingers in feather light touches over Jim's calves and thighs as he slowly worked his way up his lover's shapely legs.

When he reached the knees he paused to nibble lightly behind each knee, making sure never to touch the one area he knew Jim wanted him to touch the most. After a minute behind each knee he continued his ascent again pausing at his lover's groin.

Jim spread his legs even wider in invitation as Bones sucked and bit Jim's thighs, effectively marking his territory. He gave a gentle kiss to each of his lover's butt cheeks and hidden opening before teasingly running his tongue over the blond's balls and straining erection.

"You're so fucking beautiful Jim," he whispered as he reached for the lube they had left on the bed earlier. He slicked up two fingers and plunged them deep into Jim's welcoming hole. "Shit, you're still so loose from earlier. I bet I could just skip the lube and fuck you here and now. Think I could do that Jim?"

Jim gasped as his lover's wicked fingers slowly moved within him, making sure to brush lightly against his prostate with what felt like every damned movement. "Yeah, come on Bones. Time to get to the fucking."

"Nu uh, I told you, I am not fucking you right now. We do this my way this time. Or do I need to tie you up to get my way?" Leonard wondered out loud as he began removing his wicked fingers. Jim whined and then pouted at his lover. He hated it when Bones got this way, but knew that the reward would be just as great as the torture was wrecking.

"Fine, we do it your way," Jim said through gritted teeth. "Could we please just hurry it along here? I swear my balls feel like they are turning Andorian blue. Hey, do Andorian men have blue semen? What do they say when they are made to wait for sex?"

"For the love of sex Jim, shut up and focus. I swear I’m going flaccid," Bones whined.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, please feel free to continue ravishing me," Jim replied with a bright smile.

Bones narrowed his eyes as he bent down and gently ran his teeth down Jim's erection and then ran his tongue up to and around the crown. Once he heard his lover gasp he abandoned the area in favor of kissing and marking each of Jim's hips and continuing on the path that Jim's lovely erection had distracted him from.

As tempted as he was to reach down and play with Jim's ass and cock some more he kept his hands above Jim's waist. Focusing instead on pinching and rubbing his lover's dusky nipples as he kissed Jim’s lovely abs. "You look so good like this; needy and wanting. What do you want Jim? Can you tell me?" he asked as his mouth finally joined his hands in torturing Jim's nipples.

Jim took several deep breaths as he squirmed to get his body closer to his lover. "I want - I need. Bones please, you know what I need," Jim whined when Bones reached down and grabbed his lover's hips, effectively preventing him from rubbing against Bones nude thigh.

"Come on darling, tell me what I want to hear," Bones whispered in his ear before pulling the lobe gently with his teeth.

Jim inhaled slowly, in through the nose and slower out through the mouth. He ran his fingers of his right hand through Leonard's hair, grasping it tightly as his left traveled down to his lover's hip. Jim pulled him in for a deep kiss before whispering into his mouth, "I want you in me Leonard. I want to feel your cock stretching me open again and again. Come on, I know you want it just as much as I do."

Bones groaned as he pulled away long enough to coat his cock with lube. As quickly as he could he settled himself deep inside his begging lover. "Even after two days of me fucking you, your ass still grips me like it's afraid I am going to stop."

"Shut up," Jim panted.

"You know you love it," Bones murmured as he continued to slowly thrust in and out of his lover. 

"Dirty talk gets you off doesn't it? Makes you want and beg for more."

"Shit, fuck yeah. More, faster, come on - give me what I need," Jim begged close to tears.

"Shush, it's okay sweetheart, I am giving you what you need. I'm just not giving you what you want. Shit, you feel so good baby. It feels good, doesn't it?" he moaned as he drew up his lover's leg to rest on his shoulder.

Jim groaned as he tossed his head from side to side. "Yes, you sick bastard. I love it, now will you please move faster?"

Bones reached down and feather touched Jim's aching erection. "Not yet. Trust me Jim, let go and let me do what I do best, take care of you."

Jim's breath hitched as he settled in for the long haul. He knew that once Bones was set on a direction it was hard to get him off and it wasn’t like he could complain. The doctor knew how to work magic.

The blond did his best to think about anything and everything except the pleasurable torture he was enduring. Not the easiest of tasks when your lover is whispering dirty endearments in your ear.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was a mere 20 minutes, Jim was begging. "Please Bones, let me cum. You want to too. Come on, give it to me."

Bones gave a growl of frustration before putting Jim's other leg over his shoulder and began to thrust in and out of Jim faster. "Touch yourself for me sweetheart. Pump, that pretty cock of yours. Want to feel you milk me dry." He panted and watched with lidded eyes as Jim did as he Bones told him to.

"Come on Jim, I'm almost there. Want you to cum with me. Can you do that sugar? Come on, cum now," Bones ordered with a groan as he chased his own orgasm.

It didn't take long, just a few quick, rough pulls and Jim spilled his seed between the two of them and two thrusts after Jim came, Bones followed. "Fuck, so good," Bones gritted out from between clenched teeth before collapsing on his lover's chest.

"That was perfect Bones. Now, how about another round done my way?" Jim asked him with a husky voice while running his hands over his lover's sweat covered back.

"Dammit, Jim! I'm a human, not a blowup sex toy. I need real recovery time. Let me catch my breath and maybe even eat," Bones grumbled as he rolled off his young lover, who would surely be the death of him. Not that he was truly complaining or anything.

~Fin~


End file.
